


Тёплый мёд

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: Frank (2013), The Last King of Scotland (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Он к тебе со всей огромной тёплой душой, а ты? Спишь с пациентом, доктор Гарриган. Чёрт тебя вообще дёрнул сменить специальность», — Николас не планировал становиться психотерапевтом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёплый мёд

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

«Я дерьмовый врач. Профессиональная этика где-то глубоко в заднице. Так глубоко, что аж в желудке».

Николас признался себе в этом уже довольно давно, но до сих пор так и не понял, что с этим делать.

«Доктор Гарриган, ты мудак», — Николас улыбнулся своему отражению в зеркале. Мерзенькая такая улыбочка, подумалось ему. Искренняя и широкая — чудо, и оттого мерзенькая вдвойне. Он должен улыбаться криво и некрасиво, это было бы честнее.

— Ямочки на крестце, — у Николаса чуть колени не подгибаются от этого голоса, и так каждый раз. — Ямочки на крестце, — нараспев. 

Николас закрыл глаза, слушая шуршание сзади, и в следующий момент этих самых ямочек коснулись тёплые пальцы. Аккуратные, тёплые, длинные пальцы Фрэнка. У него не руки — просто загляденье. Николас мог часами смотреть, как он играет на фортепиано, как нежно касается клавиш, поглаживает их. С любовью. Ямочки Фрэнк тоже потрогал нежно. Он весь был такой — как его клавиши, как его тёплые коричневые кардиганы, — нежный. Он весь — с любовью.

Николас опустил голову, чтобы было удобнее завязывать глаза. Сначала он пробовал шёлковую ленту — Фрэнку нравилось её трогать. Но шёлк всё время соскальзывал с мягких волос, так что теперь у него в руках была обычная хлопчатобумажная ткань. Чуть длиннее, чем нужно, — сзади остались висеть длинные концы.

Фрэнк убрал их со спины Николаса на плечо лёгким жестом, чтобы провести ладонью от лопатки к лопатке. Колени снова подводили Гарригана, он весь размякал от этих прикосновений.

— Булочка, которую окунули в какао, — сказал про это Фрэнк, снова нараспев. 

Рука исчезла со спины, сзади снова что-то зашуршало, а потом Фрэнк приподнял волосы у шеи Николаса, и к первому позвонку прижались губы. Интуитивно Николас угадал, что огромная голова из папье-маше теперь лежит слева, на стуле, там же, где вся их одежда.

Фрэнк скользнул ладонями по плечам Николаса, предплечьям, развернул его и взял за руки. Получилось так естественно, как если бы с плеч Гарригана медленно падала накидка.

Николас ступал неуверенно. Не потому что не доверял. Любому зрячему будет сложно привыкать к временной слепоте. Вообще-то Николас уже видел лицо Фрэнка — не успел рассмотреть подробно, но в первый свой визит заметил. Он тогда только договаривался с родителями Фрэнка о сеансах психотерапии. Но Фрэнк и теперь не хотел снимать эту голову из папье-маше лишний раз. Его на это толкало только желание целоваться, и обязательным условием были завязанные глаза Николаса. Так что теперь он осторожно шёл за Фрэнком, который аккуратно сжимал его пальцы в своих.

Фрэнк сам мягко уложил его на постель и сразу обнял. Со всех сторон Николаса окутала нежность.

«Он к тебе со всей огромной тёплой душой, а ты? Спишь с пациентом, доктор Гарриган. Чёрт тебя вообще дёрнул сменить специальность», — Николас не планировал становиться психотерапевтом. А теперь вот — лежит голый, прижимается к голому Фрэнку, и тот медленно трётся, плавно двигает бёдрами.

Фрэнк любил целоваться, он почти не отрывался от губ Николаса. Это всегда так. Они целовались влажно, долго, тягуче — бесконечно, пока от трения члена о член не кончали в первый раз. Пропущенное через такой поцелуй, время становилось горячим, похожим на густой мёд, который медленно струится с ложки.

— Мёд струится с ложки, — прошептал Николас, когда немного отошёл от оргазма и перестал дрожать.

Фрэнк заулыбался ему в губы, легко погладил влажный от спермы живот — самыми подушечками пальцев.

— Тёплый мёд, — подхватил он, мечтая, что они вместе с Николасом напишут песню.


End file.
